Conventional methods of manufacturing multilayer composites used in flooring products, including vinyl sheet flooring products, e.g., flooring tiles and planks, have numerous drawbacks, including, inter alia: (1) interaction of the encapsulating materials with the oven belt; (2) “ink blocking”, which occurs when the ink printed on a particular layer sticks to the back side of the sheet when it is rolled up; and (3) poor durability and poor indentation recovery. Such flooring composites need to have long durability, including improved resistance to abrasion, indentation and staining, since the composites are directly exposed to constant abrasion, pressure and staining resulting from normal use. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to these and other ends.